A printed circuit board (PCB) is formed by printing a circuit pattern on an electric insulating substrate with a conductive material, and refers to a circuit board which is configured such that positions for mounting each component are determined, and circuit line for connecting the components is printed on and is fixed to the surface of a flat board, thereby enabling many kinds of electronic components to be densely mounted on the flat board.
Meanwhile, an embedded printed circuit board (PCB) is a printed circuit board in which passive components, such as a resistor, a capacitor, and an inductor, are embedded in a substrate. Technologies for mounting negative components, such as an integrated circuit (IC) chip, have been also developed. In terms of this fact, regardless of the kind of mounted components, the embedded printed circuit board (PCB) has been used as a term called a printed circuit board in which electronic components are embedded.
With regard to a technology for a printed circuit board, in order to embed electronic components, a method of mounting the components, a cavity processing method, a method of connecting the electrode of a chip and a PCB circuit, and the like are very important.
Also, as the number of components embedded in the printed circuit board has been increased, and each thickness of components has been increased, a thickness of the printed circuit board has been also increased. Thus, the development of a technology for reducing a thickness of the printed circuit board has been needed.